villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Fireman (Immure)
Brennen Alexander, otherwise known as The Fireman is the main antagonist in Part One (The Apartment) of the psychological horror game Immure, created by Wither Studios. He is the first major enemy encountered by the main protangonist of the game, William Wicker. Appearance As a wraith, Brennen stands at an enlarged height, about twice the size of an average human being. Brennen wears a traditional firemans uniform, helmet, oxygen tank, and gasmask. His uniform appears to be covered in blood and organs and his oxygen tank looks fused to his back. Brennen is always seen carrying a huge fireaxe, which he uses to kill and mutilate his victims. Brennen's skin is gray and his eyes glow yellow, red when hostile. Brennen's is also generally seen exhaling smog as he breathes. Personality Brennen's personality can be seen through his actions, clues and flashbacks seen throughout the Apartment. Originally Brennen appeared to once be a heroic Fireman. This was the case until during the date of July 6th, 1992, when a fire broke out a small residence located in Carnegie which tragically claimed the lives of 8 year old Anne-Marie McCoy who had burned to death trying to save her stuffed animal. The fire also took the life of 27 year old Thomas M. Davidson, Brennen's partner and best friend. Brennen was the only one who made it back out of the building. Unfortunately, the guilt from failing to save Anne-Marie as well as Tom, caused Brennen to wither away to nothing but a drunken waste of a man and eventually commit suicide with a shard of glass. After his death, Brennen became a vengeful creature known as a wraith who proceeded to slaughter everyone in the Apartment. Biography Brennen can be first seen during a flashback in the main lobby of the Apartment, where an apparition of him is shown sneaking up on the desk manager and slicing him in half. Later, Brennen's heavy footsteps are heard from the level above the hallway on floor A, which makes Will nervous. An example of Brennen's work as a wraith can be seen in the bathroom of Apt A1, with a multilated corpse. In the hallway on floor B, a large, bloody fireaxe is seen in the floor. As will continues down the hall, past the axe, Brennen will come bursting out of a wall and will chase Will. Be advised that Brennen will begin patrolling the Apartment after this event and will attack Will on sight. As Will continues to explore the apartment he learns more of Brennen's story from clues, visions, and the ghosts of Anne-Marie and Thomas M. Davidson, both of whom have different feelings toward Brennen. Anne forgave Brennen for what happened and wanted to reconsile with him, while Tom had given up on Brennen and wanted to put him out of his misery. At some point, Will discovers Brennen's dead corporeal body and the glass shard he used to commit suicide. Will can then choose one of two options, either to save Brennen or destroy him. Save If Will chooses to save Brennen he must first collect a series of drawings made by Anne-Marie that give a basic idea of what happened during the incident. Will then must give the Drawings to Anne, Once this is done, Anne will give Will instructions on what to do. Will must ring the bell in the Lobby and not when Brennen is around. After this is done, Brennen will arrive and will attempt to kill Will. Before this happens however, Anne will appear and reconsile with Brennen, sharing a hug with him. Anne will then drop a picture of two best friends which Will can use to leave the Apartment. Afterwards, Anne's corpse can be seen stuck on a wall. Destroy If Will chooses to destroy Brennen, he must first aquire the glass shard Brennen used to commit suicide. Once Will has this item, he is now able destroy Brennen with it. Will can either search for Brennen or lure Brennen to him with the use of a radio, another item found in the Apartment. Will then has to stun Brennen and when this is done, Will can then attack Brennen with the Glass Shard thus destroying him. Once Brennen is destroyed, the Glass Shard becomes the Bloody Glass Shard which Will can use to leave the Apartment. Afterwards, Brennen's corpse can be seen stuck on a wall along with his axe. Category:Vengeful Category:Undead Category:Wrathful Category:Damned Souls Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Noncorporeal Category:Paranormal Category:Redeemed Category:Rogues Category:Suicidal Category:Opportunists Category:Nemesis Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice